Addison Waters
"He re-invented me... Into something, beautiful..." 'Name: '''Addison Waters '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''4, 7, 10 '''Age: '''13 '''Weapon: '''Metal Whip (If D10) Poison Spear (If D4) Throwing Star (If D7) '''Appearance: '>>> '''Strengths/skills: '''Manipulation, Swimming, Maintaining Average Body Temperature '''Weakness(es): '''Running, Identifying Berrys, Horrible at Keeping Secrets '''Personality: '''Addison is sensitive, but cruel and manipulative. She tends to use her childish looks to get alliances, and will suck up to them and do what they say, but she will the twist her words and manipulate a step at a time. She also has a soft side, which makes her sweet and a tiny bit gullible. '''Backstory/History: '''Addison, if she were living in the capital, would be the spoiled rich girl type, yet with a soft center, but of course, she doesn't live there. She lives with her big sister Miranda Waters because of the incident her and Miranda were so lucky to survive. Her father was an inventor, he had a tendency to make things that others wouldn't dare to make, he would also test these inventions out on Addison and Miranda. He made things such as one which was called the "Mechanical Eye" That supposedly help blind people see. To make sure it worked, her had stabbed Miranda in the eyeball, knocked her unconscious and gave her the Mechanical Eye, it turned out that it did work, but Miranda had broke it when she had needed to cry and the tears and the back of her eye had caused the circuits to crash and Miranda was permanently blind in one eye. With Addison, he tended to give her more harmless ones, such as a growth potion, which managed to shrink her a foot smaller than what she would rather be (4'4) and he also gave her different injections to try and stabilize a disease he had injected into her a few days after she was born, thought he has never managed to get rid of it yet. One night while Addison and Miranda were sleeping, their father and mother were fighting. thier mother didn't wan't their children to be products of experiments anymore because it wasn't right, but their father kept repeating that is was for the greater good and no harm shall come to them. Addison and Miranda had woke up a bit after that to hear flickering of flames and screams coming from thir fathers lab, so without thinking, the two had ran too the lab and got their in time to see their father chained to a table with a large circular hole below his head. About a meter under the hole was a large bucket of poisonous snakes he had collected. The girls were suprised their mother was able to do this. The mother had then shoed them out of the room with a strange bottle of liquid that looked much like a pain inducing acid. After the door slammed in the girls faces, screams and howls of torment had started coming from both thir mother and father before flames started to tear at the door, and the two girls had sped as fast at they could from the fire. Addison had fallen over and was induced in the fire, but Miranda had heaved her over her shoulder and continued to run. The two then made it to the front door but so had the fire. Lucky Miranda's eye had started to short circuit, thought the pain for Miranda was horrible, the fire had created a circle around them, as if letting them past. Addison figured their father most of planned ahead and put some sort of invisble gas in the eye that activates with heat. The two had both had bags that contained some of father's inventions. The two had then escaped the house and had lived pretty much on the street, taking what they can before Miranda was reaped, and Addison volunteered to save her. '''Interview Angle: '''Addison will use her charm and fake innocence to hopefulyl charm the audience. She will smile brightly and n matter what, she will always ask "So tell me, are you excited for this years games?" She should also act kind of tough and think a bit before she says anything, so she keeps up whatever act she decides to play. '''Token: '''Blue, Bow-Like Sash '''Height: '''3'9 '''Reaped/Volunteered: '''Addison had volunteered for her older sister, not wanting her to go into the arena due to her mechanical eye, which could short circuit at any time and end in a horrible pain inducing death before the games even start, and in Addison's opinion, only her father can keep it from short circuiting, or, her fathers objects that Miranda had trained herself to use anyway. '''Fear: '''Showing A Large Amount Of Skin, Falling off a large place/thing '''Alliance: '''Small Alliance so she dosn't have many alliance members to worry about. Family Miranda Waters.png|Miranda Waters - Age 17 - Sister - Alive Rita Waters.png|Rita Waters - Age 30 - Mother - Deceased Andrew Waters.png|Andrew Waters - Age 40 - Father - Deaceased Inspirational Stuff Songs Info Addison's a sparky styled girl who will play innocent, enough said. So fake innocence is pretty much what she's all about, being the girl that she is. If you were to use her and not portray her as who she is, then at least remember fake innocence, which is a main keyword for this. She has a high pitched voice with a low mono-tone. She is often thinking about decisions alot and trying her hardest to achieve what she desires. The voice in her head has a sweet-seductive hint to her normal voice and tends to wrap around every little word. Her ideal snack would have to be truffleberry toast, which is a delicasy she created herself. You get a thick peice of bread and spend at least and hour roasting it over a fire, and then you use a sharp-object to slice it in half and place a mixture of non-deadly berrys and a pinch of icing inside. You are suppose to use your finger to stir or or else the magic goes away. You then use a bit more icing to close it and then use a blunt object to squash the bread into a bowl. That is how you make truffleberry toast. The closest person to her would have to be her sister Miranda, despite the numerous sibling fights, they love each other and wouldn't be able to live without one another, they lean on eachother when times get rough and no matter what, they do not quit. Addison's name was chosen to be what it is, because A) The name has three syllabals Ad-Di-Son, which can be chanted, and B) It has a childish ring to it. Addison and her sister are homeless, they don't live in an orphanage, so its right to assume they live in the streets of shelter with people who are well known to the family. Addison's appearace is more or less that expected of a district 4 female, with her blue eyes and dusty brown curly hair. It also helps that she wears blue alot. Addison is filled with strange toxins and chemicals due to her father's experiments, which her mother was very against. They tend to clash with her strengths alot, but so far she had gotten through it. Addison is quite small, which mean her bladder is small, so she can't drink that much. Lets just say she has a peeing problem if she drinks a litre within 2 hours. (HOLD IT GURL) Images Anime Style (Ai Shindou from Kyoukai no Kanata) Face up wow.jpg Aha wow.gif Bow wow.gif Dream wow.gif Naaw wow.gif Nyaaaaa wow.gif Whaaaaa wow.gif Zooo Wow.gif Dress Up Games Addison Pokemon Trainer.jpg|Gotta Catch Em All! Category:Blue-Ribbonz Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 4 Category:13 year olds Category:Females Category:Volunteer Category:District 7 Category:District 10